Bleeding Rose
by xxLaurenElizabethxx
Summary: Rose is in her fifth year at Hogwarts when one night, she looses everything to a rapist. Her virginity, her trust, her love. How will she cope? What happens when she finds out that she's pregnant with his child? M for obvious reasons. R&R.
1. Love

**Chapter One**

As Professor Flitwick let the class out, Rose was snapped out of her daydream. The class around her moved about in a frenzy. She blinked and, with a whip of her wand, her books packed into her bookbag, and she stood up, slinging it over her shoulder. She headed out of the classroom with the large, jostling throng of people.

"Rose!" She heard someone call, and she whipped around to see who it was, only to find herself face-to-face with Alex, her boyfriend. He gently took her hand in his and wove their fingers together, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's good to see you."

"You saw me an hour ago," Rose said, smiling. Alex shrugged.

"It seemed longer."

"Only because you were in History of Magic," Rose countered, and then shook her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex said, and he grinned. Giving her hand another squeeze, he began to walk to lunch. "I don't know about you, but I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

Rose laughed. "You're always hungry," she said, following Alex's lead into the Great Hall. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table, pulling Rose into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. The food appeared on the tables, and Alex took his right arm off of Rose and began to pile food onto his plate. Rose snorted.

"What?" Alex said, his smile challenging.

"There is _no way_ you're going to eat all of that." Rose said, eyeing the mountain of food on Alex's plate.

"Wanna bet?" Alex said, his eyes sparkling.

"No," Rose said, sighing, "I guess not."

Alex laughed, kissed her on the cheek, and then promptly grabbed a fork and began to shovel food into his mouth. It took him about five minutes to eat three helpings on lunch.

"Finished?" Rose said when he put his fork down. Alex swallowed.

"Yup," he said, "are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Very," Rose answered. She took his hand and stood up. Alex stood up, too, and, hand in hand, they headed to the court yard for their free hour.

--

Later that evening, Rose was studying for a test in Charms when Alex came up behind her and hugged her around the waist, kissing her neck.

"It's good to see you again," Rose whispered.

"Same here," Alex said in her ear. He gently turned her around so she was standing and facing him. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, and Alex's grip on her waist tightened, holding her closer to himself. Rose could feel his heartbeat, and she lowered her head, breaking off the kiss. She put her head on his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you," Rose whispered.

"I love you, too," Alex replied, and for a long time, they simply stood there, holding each other. That was all they needed.

--

_So, what do you all think of the first chapter? I know, it's fluff, but I think it'll get better. Comments equal Love!!_

-Lauryn-


	2. Pain Without Love

**Chapter Two**

Rose awoke with a jolt, a tiny scream escaping her throat. She sat bolt upright in the chair, her heart beating fast, her eyes wide and alert. What happened? Where was she? She took in her surroundings and realized that she was just in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She sighed and relaxed as she untangled herself from the chair and dismissed the creepy feeling that had woken her up.

"Oh, shit," she said. It had to be late… but she suddenly had an idea. She left the room quietly and walked down to the Entrance Hall without being caught. Now that Voldemort had been killed, security was much less of a concern at the castle. Rose walked up to the grand doors that lead from the castle to the grounds and was able to open them easily.

It was late. The sky was dark and the stars were out. Rose smiled up at the twinkling lights that illuminated the path ahead of her. She ran down to the edge of the Forest, allowing herself to truly be free for the first time in a while. She saw a movement in the darkness, and she froze, listening, watching, waiting. She turned around to go back to the castle when a strong hand covered her mouth and an arm wound around her waist. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Hello, Rose," a male voice said, "you are more beautiful in person." He laughed, and an icy fear clawed at Rose's heart. Her eyes filled with tears. The man seemed to sense her terror and said, "Oh, no, I am not going to kill you… but when I am finished, you may wish that I had."

A shudder ripped through Rose as he dragged her back into the Forest, further away from the castle with every heartbeat. Once they were deep in the heart of the forest, the man tied her hands behind her back and gagged her so she could not speak or make a sound. Her fear-filled eyes were pleading with him, but he ignored her silent begging. He lay her down and then was on top of her, his hands moving up her shirt and massaging her breasts underneath her bra. He moved one hand away to unzip his pants and pull them off along with his boxers before gently massaging her thighs underneath her skirt with both of his hands, keeping his weight on her so she couldn't escape. He pulled her panties down and opened her before moving inside of her- hard. Rose nearly choked on her gag as she cried out in fear and pain. He slammed into her over and over, and long after the tears had spilled over and begun to dampen the soil around Rose's head, he moaned as he came inside of her. After he was finished, he pulled Rose's panties back up to their rightful spot, pulled his pants up, and untied her. Rose couldn't move from shock, horror, and loathing, and the man stroked her check as if he was her lover.

"Goodbye, Rose," he said as he got up and vanished into the darkness. Rose simply curled up and cried.

-- -- -- -- --

_So I've finally written chapter two. Actually, I've _written _up to chapter nine, but I need to get my lazy ass in gear so I can update. This is my first story with rape, so I hope I'll improve as I go along. Thanks for reading!! Reviews are love!!_

_Love,_

_Lauryn_


	3. Heartbreak

**Chapter Three**

Rose was not sure just how long she had been lying there, but she was finally able to wipe her eyes, get up, and slowly make her way to the castle. She was exhausted, dirty, and sore, and she just went right to her bed and collapsed on it, falling into a troubled sleep instantly.

--

"Rose?" A voice said, and Rose felt herself being shaken. "Rose, Hun, wake up."

"What?" Rose answered groggily. She blinked and her best friend's face came into focus. "Jade. Go away."

"Rose, where were you last night? What happened to you? You look _awful_!" Jade said, ignoring Rose's comment. "Even Alex didn't know where you were!"

Rose groaned and got up. She went and looked into the full-length mirror that the girls had set up and had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Her face was smeared with makeup, her eyes looked dead and soulless, and there were bruises on her arms and legs. She was also sure that there were more underneath her clothing, too. Her hair was a mess, complete with a leaf and twig or two.

"Rose…" Jade said, horror on her face after seeing all of what Rose looked like, "what _happened_?"

"I- I don't know," Rose said, twisting around in the mirror to see the other angles of her body. "I don't remember anything. God, I must look pretty bad."

She hated lying to Jade, but she wasn't ready to tell her what had really happened just yet.

"Bad does not even _begin_ to cover it." Jade answered, frowning.

"Shit." Rose said. "I'm going to look for Alex." She added, turning around and leaving Jade alone in the Girls' Dorm.

"Rose!" Alex said, relief on his face as he saw her. "You're alive!"

"Yes…" Rose answered, but she knew that there was pain and fear in her voice still. "Listen, Alex, we need to talk…"

Alex said nothing, so Rose continued. "I… well, I just… don't feel… anything… anymore… and I think… that we should… just be friends." She stammered. _Smooth._

"You- you're breaking up with me?" Alex said, and his voice got to Rose. She had thought she could handle it, but she couldn't. The tears came and they cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You know… I'll always love you, even if you don't love me back." Alex answered, pain showing in his eyes.

Rose ran out of the room and into the girls' bathroom, still crying. She ran into a stall and closed it, making sure it was locked before she sat on the toilet. She cried and cried until she had no more tears left, and that was when she snapped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her dad's old pocketknife. She opened the blade and ran it softly across the skin on her left arm, before she pushed down, letting the steel slice easily through her skin. Crimson liquid began to stream from the fresh wound, and Rose closed her eyes, allowing the physical pain to cover up the emotional pain… even if it was just temporary.

-- -- -- -- --

_Well, that's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I have some good ideas, and it's not going exactly how I planned, but that's a good thing. It means that I have more ideas for what I want to happen! Yay! There may be more cutting and stuff, so if you're sensitive, please stop reading. I don't want to cause anyone discomfort or offend them. Thanks for reading! Reviews mean you love me!_

_Love,_

_Lauryn_


	4. The News

**Chapter Four**

_Three Months Later_

Rose was in the Hospital Wing for the second time that week. She had been throwing up a lot lately, and she had been tired, even when she had gotten more than enough hours' worth of sleep.

Rose tensed automatically when she saw Madam Pomfrey walk into the room. She was anxious to hear the news, but also afraid of what it might be.

"Well, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, her face sad, "you're pregnant."

Rose had suspected that, but it didn't make the news any more bearable. Her hand automatically went to her stomach, but it was more out of hatred for who had done this to her than love or protection. _I want an abortion… _she thought, but dismissed the idea. There was no way she could go through with that, even though she hated the baby's father with all of her soul.

Madam Pomfrey must have seen the raw pain in Rose's face and she gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Rose leaned into her and let go. Tears began to dribble down her cheeks and onto Madam Pomfrey's nurse's outfit. She did not seem to care, though. She simply held Rose and let her cry.

After Rose's crying jag had come to a stop, Madam Pomfrey looked into Rose's eyes and her heart broke in two, seeing the need there.

"I'll see you again in a few weeks," she said quietly, and Rose nodded.

-- -- -- -- --

_I know, it is a really short chapter, but I thought that it was important. Anyway, I appreciate you reading it! Review, please!_

_Love,_

_Lauryn._


End file.
